Besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha a du mal à se faire à la mort de son mentor. Une femme qu'elle avait longtemps admirée. Elle qui ne partage jamais ses sentiments va avoir besoin d'un ami. Reade est inquiet pour sa partenaire et il fera tout pour l'aider. Un deuil difficile rapprochera les deux partenaires et les aidera à se révéler leurs vrais sentiments.


**OS Blindspot**

 **Titre:** Besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer

 **Résumé:** Tasha a du mal à se faire à la mort de son mentor. Une femme qu'elle avait longtemps admirée. Elle qui ne partage jamais ses sentiments va avoir besoin d'un ami. Reade est inquiet pour sa partenaire et il fera tout pour l'aider. Un deuil difficile rapprochera les deux partenaires et les aidera à se révéler leurs vrais sentiments.

 **Personnages:** Reade-Zapata; Mayfair

 **Histoire:**

 **POV Tasha**

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Jane était revenue et que l'on avait eu la confirmation que Mayfair était morte. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Cette femme avait été ma patronne, mon mentor, la première personne qui avait cru en moi et en mes capacités. Elle m'avait donné ma chance et je l'avais abandonné. J'avais été incapable de croire en elle, de lui faire confiance, à elle une personne aussi extraordinaire alors que je m'étais fiée à Jane sans aucune hésitation et finalement c'est elle qui nous avait trahi. La vérité était que je suis autant en colère contre elle que je le suis contre moi-même. Je lui en veux de nous avoir trahi, d'avoir su se faire apprécier de tous et d'avoir finit par nous briser le cœur mais je m'en veux d'avoir été aveugle, d'avoir gardé tous ses secrets et d'avoir laissé mes problèmes de jeux diriger ma vie. Je m'en veux de me sentir en colère, seule et si mal alors que Mayfair est morte et qu'une femme que je considérais comme une de mes meilleures amies s'est fait torturer pendant trois mois. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes émotions et je ne supportais pas ça. Le problème étant que par le passé c'est dans le jeu que je me réfugiais quand j'allais si mal et bien que je n'aie aucune envie de retomber dans mes anciens travers j'avais depuis plusieurs heures une folle envie de parier. On était vendredi soir et je me retrouvais donc dans la rue, à marcher sans but, pour me vider la tête, pour oublier et faire taire cette maudite pulsion. Seulement au bout d'une heure ça n'allait pas mieux. J'avais pleuré pendant un moment et ni la marche, ni l'alcool, ni le jeu ne me ferait aller mieux, c'était devenu une évidence. Au fond de moi je savais qu'une seule chose ou plutôt une seule personne me permettrait de me sentir vraiment bien. A cette heure-ci il devait probablement être en train de regarder un film ou un match de football confortablement installé dans son canapé. Il m'avait toujours dit que je pouvais compter sur lui, que si jamais j'avais envie de replonger je pouvais l'appeler de jour comme de nuit mais j'avais peur de le déranger, d'être un poids. Il avait toujours été formidable avec moi, ne m'avait jamais jugé et je lui en serais toujours infiniment reconnaissante.  
 _-Hey Tasha,_ entendit je dans mon téléphone après m'être décidé à lui passer un coup de fil.

 **POV Reade**

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été plus qu'éprouvante. L'arrivée de Nas, notre collaboration avec la NSA, les révélations sur Sandstorm, le retour de Jane et surtout la confirmation de la mort de Mayfair avaient été très durs à encaisser. Tellement de choses avaient changé en seulement trois mois que s'en était perturbant mais je crois que la disparition de notre chef avait été le plus horrible. Bethany Mayfair était une femme formidable, une directrice adjointe extraordinaire, un excellent agent et un exemple pour nous tous. Le bureau l'avait désavoué à cause des scandales causés par ses quelques erreurs mais nous, nous savions et nous n'oublierons jamais sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas parfaite car s'il y a bien une chose que l'on savait tous c'est que personne ne l'est. Malgré tout ça je reste persuadé que nous nous en sortirons parce que nous somme une équipe, une famille soudée. Seulement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Zapata. Je sais à quel point Mayfair comptait pour elle. C'était la figure d'autorité féminine qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans son enfance. De plus elle se sentait vraiment coupable à propos de Tom Carter, Matthew Weitz et de ses problèmes de jeu. Tasha était incroyablement forte. Elle avait fait face à beaucoup d'épreuves, toute sa vie elle s'en est toujours sortie seule mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois ci c'était encore différent. Zapata avait toujours eu une place importante dans ma vie et j'avais en permanence ce besoin impérieux, cette incontrôlable envie de la protéger de toutes les souffrances. Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie même si je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Enfin je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle depuis le début de la soirée quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Son nom s'afficha sur l'écran.  
 _-Hey Tasha,_ la saluais-je de bonne humeur avant de l'entendre sangloter.

 ** _POV Général_**

 _-Partenaire tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Edgar très inquiet.  
 _-Sincèrement j'ai connu mieux,_ répondit la jeune femme la voix enrouée.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parles moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Continua l'agent sur le même ton.  
 _-Rien c'est juste qu'après cette semaine d'enfer, entendre une voix familière est assez agréable._  
 _-Tu mens très mal._  
 _-J'ai eu envie de jouer ce soir Ed'. J'en ai encore envie,_ avoua la brune dans un murmure.  
 _-Tash' s'il te ne me dit pas que tu as replongé ?_  
 _-Non, bien sûr que non. Pour rien au monde mais là c'est compliqué et j'ai du mal à gérer._  
 _-Où es-tu ?_ La questionna-t-il soucieux.  
 _-Je ne sais quelque part entre mon appartement et la septième avenue, juste en face d'une pizzeria, d'un cinéma et d'un parc,_ annonça Tasha.

 _-Tu n'es pas loin de chez moi tu n'as qu'à venir on pourra discuter,_ proposa le jeune homme.  
 _-Non Reade je ne veux pas te déranger._  
 _-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais,_ chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.  
 _-Tu es adorable tu le sais ça,_ rétorqua Zapata en souriant doucement.  
 _-Je crois que tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre._  
 _-Ah oui et qui ça ?_ L'interrogea l'hispanique en retrouvant le sourire.  
 _-Toi,_ annonça Edgar délicatement.  
 _-Tu n'arrêtes jamais pas vrai ?_  
 _-Non je n'arrête jamais. En plus je suis sûre que j'ai réussi à t'arracher un sourire. Aller on se voit dans un quart d'heure._  
 _-Es-tu sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?_  
 _-A tout à l'heure,_ répondit-il.

Après avoir fait une pause pour être sûr qu'elle ne rajouterait rien le jeune homme raccrocha. De son côté Tasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'attention et de gentillesse. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi adorable avec elle. Ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de se réfugier dans les bras de son partenaire et de ne plus jamais les quitter la jeune femme parti en direction de l'appartement de son équipier. Pendant ce temps l'agent ne cessa pas de gamberger, inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi mal en point malgré tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà endurés. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit frapper à la porte.

 _-Entre,_ souffla Edgar en voyant à quel point Zapata était chamboulée. L'hispanique essayait de faire bonne figure mais elle avait les yeux rouges, des traces de larmes sur les joues et le sourire qu'il aimait tant était bien plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé.  
 _-Merci,_ répondit la brune en parlant de son soutien et non de l'invitation en elle même.  
 _-Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrive,_ poursuivit Reade tendrement.  
 _-Je sais,_ rétorqua-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.  
 _-Aller viens là,_ termina le policier en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer vers lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne juste après y avoir déposé un délicat baiser. Il lui caressait le dos tendrement pour l'apaiser. Tasha se laissa faire. Elle se lova contre le torse de son coéquipier, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de son toucher et de tous les sentiments délicieux provoqués par cette simple étreinte. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres elle se sentait vraiment en paix.  
 _-Tu es gelée. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es dehors ?_ Demanda Reade en s'écartant et en l'amenant dans son salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.  
 _-Je dirais une heure peut être deux,_ répondit la jeune femme en tremblant. Malgré tous ses efforts pour sauver les apparences la brune avait vraiment froid.  
 _-Oh Tasha,_ s'attrista-t-il. Edgar attrapa une couverture et la passa autour des épaules de sa jolie coéquipière. Il l'enveloppa dedans et la serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois dans le but de la réchauffer. Ils se laissèrent aller à ce tendre câlin pendant plusieurs minutes profitant simplement l'un de l'autre.  
 _-Encore une fois, merci,_ murmura la jolie brune émue.  
 _-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et je sais que tu en ferais autant,_ rassura le policier d'une voix douce.  
 _-Bien sûr, on vielle l'un sur l'autre,_ confirma Zapata comme si c'était une évidence.  
 _-Voilà c'est régler. Tu as mangé parce que moi non et je comptais justement me cuisiner un petit quelques choses ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en souriant.  
 _-J'ai grignoté tout à l'heure,_ répondit la brune.  
 _-Je te parle d'un repas décent,_ rétorqua-t-il sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait probablement pas avalé plus qu'un paquet de chips.  
 _-On va dire que oui,_ poursuivit l'hispanique en se doutant bien qu'il ne la croirait pas.  
 _-Je vois. Bon je vais préparer à dîner. Pendant que je suis de l'autre côté tu n'as qu'à prendre un des pulls qui sont sur le fauteuil parce que si tu restes avec ta veste mouillée tu vas tomber malade,_ déclara l'agent soucieux de son bien-être.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de protester il s'en alla dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un vrai repas tout en réfléchissant. Le policier n'avait jamais vu son amie si perturbée. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un passé facile et qu'elle avait dû faire face à beaucoup d'épreuve seule mais il était peiné que demander de l'aide la fasse culpabiliser. Même les personnes les plus fortes peuvent traverser des mauvaises passes et il n'y a absolument aucune honte à avoir besoin de soutient. Après tout elle lui avait accordé le sien quand il en avait eu besoin. Sa coéquipière avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et il se fit la promesse d'être présent pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. De plus il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. L'ex joueur de football n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux sans jamais la laisser partir. De son côté la brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil, si prévenant, si doux et si attentif avec elle. Reade était la meilleure et la plus importante personne de sa vie. La jeune femme souhaitait tous faire pour préserver cette magnifique amitié, même refouler ses sentiments grandissant inexorablement. Tasha se leva et alla prendre un des hauts qui était sur le fauteuil. Elle ôta sa veste et son t-shirt qui étaient trempés et enfila le sweat. C'était un pull en cachemire noir incroyablement doux et imprégné de l'odeur rassurante d'Edgar. L'hispanique s'emmitoufla dedans et retourna dans le canapé en se délectant du sentiment de sécurité qui l'emplie. Quelques minutes plus tard son ami revint avec deux bières et deux assiettes remplies.

 _-Ça a l'air délicieux mais depuis quand tu cuisines,_ plaisanta gentiment l'agente même si elle était extrêmement touchée et chamboulée par toute cette attention, bien plus qu'elle voulait le montrer.  
 _-Une omelette aux légumes c'est basique,_ répondit-il en riant sachant très bien qu'il était très mauvais cuisinier. C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris ce plat et c'était la seule chose qu'il savait vraiment faire en dehors des incontournables tels que le riz ou les pâtes.  
 _-Les plats à emporter c'est du basique,_ continua la jeune femme toujours de bonne humeur.  
 _-Touché, en tout cas tu m'en diras des nouvelles,_ termina Reade. Sans savoir pourquoi il angoissait d'avoir son avis sur sa cuisine. Tasha soupira de contentement après la première bouchée. Basique ou pas Zapata trouva ce plat vraiment succulent. Son coéquipier ne cuisinait peut être pas souvent mais quand il le faisait ça valait le coup. En la voyant sourire ainsi le policier ne put que la contempler les yeux brillants d'affection. Elle était tellement belle ainsi, joyeuse, détendue. De plus Edgar la trouvait vraiment sexy dans ses propres vêtements.  
 _-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_ Le questionna-t-elle souriante mais perplexe. Voir que son meilleur ami l'admirait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu c'était à la fois troublant et très agréable. Le genre de regard qui vous donne des papillons dans le ventre.  
 _-Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu souris,_ avoua le jeune homme gêné de dévoiler autant ses sentiments. Même s'il pensait bien plus et qu'il ferait bien plus pour lui montrer s'il était sûr que c'était réciproque.  
 _-Merci,_ murmura la jeune femme rougissante devant un tel compliment.

Les deux agents finirent de manger en discutant de choses légères puis Reade s'enfonça dans le canapé en repliant ses jambes et accueillit amoureusement la brune aux creux de ses bras. Le policier, sans s'en rendre compte, caressa les cheveux de sa coéquipière. Il laissa sa main se perdre dans la volumineuse tignasse noire et vers sa nuque. L'hispanique se délectait de ce doux et rassurant contact sur sa peau.  
 _-Comment tu gères ça toi ?_ Demanda Tasha d'une petite voix.  
 _-Honnêtement je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir totalement réalisé,_ admit Edgar.  
 _-Je comprend tous est arrivé tellement vite que ça paraît irréel. Je n'ai même pas les mots,_ soupira Natasha. La jolie brune se redressa, le regarda dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.  
 _-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.  
 _-On continue d'avancer, ensemble, tous les deux_ , répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.  
 _-Ça me paraît un bon plan,_ approuva Zapata en souriant.  
 _-Oui je sais j'ai plutôt de bonnes idées en général,_ blagua Reade voulant faire persister le beau sourire sur son visage. Il l'a trouvait tellement radieuse. Il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer.  
 _-Ça va les chevilles. Elles ne sont pas trop enflées ?_ Le taquina-t-elle joueuse. Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
 _-Aller on ne va pas passer la soirée à déprimer alors tu veux faire quoi ?_ Questionna Reade tendrement.  
 _-Hum si je ne me trompe pas il passe le troisième volet de Star Wars dans une demi-heure._  
 _-Science-fiction, popcorn et bières, il n'y a rien de mieux pour une bonne fin de soirée,_ conclut le policier.  
 _-Super mais je t'aide à tout préparer cette fois-ci,_ ajouta l'hispanique de meilleure humeur.

 _-Ça marche même je suppose que si je te dis que tu es mon invité et que tu n'as pas à faire ça, ça ne changera rien,_ blagua-t-il.  
 _-Exactement,_ confirma la jeune femme en se levant et en commençant à débarrasser.  
 _-Une vraie tête de mule,_ se moqua le jeune homme en partant dans la cuisine en riant. Zapata le suivit tout en riant à son tour et ils firent la vaisselle joyeusement. Les deux amis passèrent leurs temps à se taquiner et à flirter inconsciemment. Il lui effleurait délicatement la main, elle lui souriait timidement en se mordillant la lèvre. Ils se regardaient discrètement l'un l'autre tout ça au rythme de leurs battements de cœurs rendus irrégulier par leur proximité.  
 _-Tu vas le regretter,_ déclara Tasha en voyant son ami se diriger vers elle avec de la mousse dans les mains. S'en suivit une bataille mémorable agrémentée de rire et de chatouille. A la fin l'hispanique se retrouva appuyée contre l'évier avec les mains de Reade de part et d'autre de son corps. Il était tout près d'elle. Cette proximité soudaine les calma immédiatement.  
 _-Gagné,_ annonça Edgar en murmurant pour éviter de rompre le charme. Il appliqua délicatement un peu de mousse sur le visage de sa coéquipière.  
 _-Si ça peut te faire plaisir,_ rétorqua la jeune femme en lui retournant le geste. Les deux partenaires étaient très près l'un de l'autre, absorbés par leurs regards. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser quand le micro onde sonna pour signifier que le pop corn était près. Ils purent également entendre le générique de début du film. Reade et Zapata retournèrent donc dans le salon et s'installèrent confortablement tout en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance car ils étaient tous les deux très troublés par ce qui avait faillit se passer dans la cuisine.

Le film avançait et ils étaient absorbés par l'histoire bien qu'ils la connaissent déjà. Seulement la journée, voir même la semaine, avait été éprouvante et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. De ce fait Tasha commença à baisser sa garde et la brune laissa sa tête reposer inconsciemment sur l'épaule de son ami. Edgar sourit en voyant que sa partenaire était en train de somnoler. Pour son confort à elle et son plaisir à lui le policier passa doucement son bras autour de ses épaules et il se remit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Quand elle s'endormit complément Reade voulut l'installer plus confortablement.  
 _-Hum non ne t'arrêtes pas,_ marmonna-t-elle de bien-être sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune homme la ramena vers lui, sourit amoureusement et continua à regarder le film. Quand il vit son amie s'agiter fortement dans son sommeil l'afro-américain comprit qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar, un vraiment violent.

 _Elle se trouvait dans le salon de sa maison d'enfance. Il y avait ses parents et ses frères. Tasha était revenue en arrière de presque vingt cinq ans. Ce soir du mois d'octobre où tout était complètement partit en vrille, où le peu d'innocence et d'insouciance qui lui restait s'étaient définitivement évaporés._ _Son père avait encore bu et il était très en colère, il se mit une fois de plus à frapper sa mère, fort, vraiment très fort. Quand la Natasha du rêve comprit qu'ils seraient les prochains elle s'empressa de cacher ses petits frères dans le placard de sa chambre. Ensuite elle retourna aider sa mère car elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Seulement elle arriva trop tard. Quand la petite fille entra dans la cuisine son géniteur était penché au dessus du corps de sans vie de sa femme, un couteau à la main. Elle était morte. Il l'aperçu et se dirigea vers elle avec un air qui se voulait rassurant._  
 _-Ma chérie tout va bien. Maman c'est juste fait un peu mal. Va dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il en voulant éviter que sa "merdeuse" de fille lui cause des problèmes.  
-Non c'est faux tu l'as tué. Je vais appeler la police et tu vas aller en prison, cria-t-elle en larme en courant vers le téléphone.  
-Oh non certainement pas, s'énerva-t-il. L'ivrogne s'approcha de sa fille, l'attira sur le canapé et se mit à la frapper. L'enfant ferma les yeux et encaissa sans broncher comme à son habitude.  
-Personne ne viendra t'aider tu es toute seule. Personne ne se préoccupe de toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu es et tu seras toujours seule et personne ne t'aimeras jamais, ne cessa-t-il de répéter à sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux et cette fois ci elle se retrouva dans l'entrepôt où Mayfair avait été tué, son corps se trouvait au sol. Elle voyait la femme qu'elle avait admirée, en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Les dernières lueurs de vie la quittant petite à petit et en fond sonore elle ne cessait d'entendre les phrases que lui répétaient son père._ _Tasha réitéra l'opération et elle se trouva dans une chambre d'hôpital. Reade était allongé dans le lit et des médecins s'affairaient autours de lui. Les moniteurs n'arrêtaient pas de biper et tout un coup le chirurgien déclara "heure de la mort 15h55". La jeune femme se mit à hurler de douleur et s'approcha de son ami en pleurant._  
 _-Tasha, Tasha, entendit-elle au loin._

La brune était en train de cauchemarder depuis plusieurs minutes mais Edgar n'arrivait pas à la réveiller. Au bout d'un moment sa coéquipière ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.  
 _-Hey, hey calme toi tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar,_ murmura-t-il pour l'apaiser. Zapata se frotta les yeux. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer l'ex officier de police s'empressa de se ressaisir.  
 _-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être endormie. Il est tard et tu dois être fatigué. Je vais y aller,_ débita Tasha en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Habituellement elle arrivait bien à cacher sa détresse mais la mort de Mayfair et la trahison de Jane étaient les gouttes d'eau qui avaient fait débordés un vase déjà trop plein.  
 _-Tu ne vas certainement pas partir. Il est tard. On a passé des semaines éprouvantes et épuisantes. Il pleut à verse dehors et il ne doit pas faire plus de 10 degrés. Tu es venue à pied et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire autant de route dans ton état._

Edgar la força à s'arrêter de bouger, posa les mains sur ses épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour la calmer. Elle avait peur, mal et il ne supportait pas ça.  
 _-Je vais bien,_ souffla la jeune femme perturbée par la proximité de son coéquipier. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il le verrait vite. Son ami lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était par ailleurs très perturbant pour la jolie brune car personne avant lui n'avait réussi.  
 _-Absolument pas et saches que tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse Tasha, mais personne n'est invincible. Alors on va s'asseoir, tu vas me raconter ton cauchemar et ensuite on ira dormir, tu prendras le lit et je dormirais sur le canapé_ , conclut le jeune homme d'une voix douce et rassurante. Zapata lui sourit touchée puis retourna s'asseoir. Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains pendant un moment puis elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. La brune lui raconta son rêve en détail ainsi que les évènements de son enfance qui y étaient incorporés. Reade l'écouta attentif. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux son comportement. Cette distance dont elle faisait preuve avec les gens. Cette peur de souffrir et cette incapacité à faire confiance.  
 _-Tasha regarde-moi. Je ne vais pas mourir et je n'irais nul part. C'est pareil pour le reste de l'équipe,_ annonça l'agent en se voulant rassurant.  
 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse et tu le sais bien. Ce n'est pas possible, pas avec notre métier. Enfin merci d'essayer de me faire me sentir mieux,_ sourie la jolie policière.

 _-On est partenaire non ? On veille l'un sur l'autre dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour et je suis content de pouvoir t'aider. Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ce genre de rêve ?_ Questionna le jeune homme soucieux.  
 _-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar mais depuis le départ de Jane et la disparition de Mayfair ils sont redevenus assez régulier,_ avoua-t-elle incapable de lui mentir. Il la regarda tendrement, lui caressa la joue et l'amena vers lui. Reade l'accueilli affectueusement au creux de ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.  
 _-On ferait mieux d'aller dormir la journée a été longue,_ conseilla Edgar en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux.  
 _-C'est vrai mais il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir sur le canapé,_ objecta l'hispanique en profitant du contact avec son partenaire. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, rester dans ses bras.  
 _-Et il est hors de question que j'en fasse autant,_ rétorqua immédiatement le policier en lui souriant.  
 _-Là on va avoir un petit problème,_ sourit Tasha avec une idée derrière la tête.  
 _-On est adulte et le lit et largement assez grand pour deux alors on a qu'à partagé,_ proposa le jeune homme heureux à cette idée mais anxieux d'envisager qu'elle refuse.  
 _-Bonne idée,_ acquiesça l'agent spécial troublée mais enjouée. Les deux coéquipiers se levèrent puis Reade passa à Zapata un jogging en plus du pull qu'elle avait. Ils se changèrent puis se mirent au lit.

 ** _POV Reade._**

Après être passé dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un maillot de football et un jogging je retournais dans ma chambre pour me coucher. J'y vis Tasha assise sur le lit en train d'admirer les photos accrochés au mur. Elle était vraiment très belle et je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer. Elle paraissait perdue loin dans ses pensées et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Quand quelque chose la préoccupait, Zapata était toujours légèrement dans la lune, à retenir ses sentiments ou alors à se cacher derrière de la froideur et une pointe d'agressivité. Pourtant elle était tellement incroyable. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle avait si peu confiance en elle en dehors du travail. Tasha est intelligente, douce, forte et incroyablement belle. En plus la voir porter mes vêtements la rendait encore plus irrésistible que d'habitude. J'avais une incontrôlable envie de l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attiré par sa bouche si tentante, si désirable. Elle paraissait si douce. Perdre Zapata m'était absolument inconcevable mais mes sentiments ne cessaient de grandir et je savais que je ne pourrais pas les réprimer éternellement. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.  
 _-Ce sont de jolies photos. Tu sembles heureux,_ annonça-t-elle consciente de mon arrivé tout en observant les images de mon passé.  
 _-Je l'étais et je le suis toujours,_ répondit-je. Je m'installais dans le lit et elle en fit de même. Je voyais bien qu'elle se forçait à garder une distance raisonnable entre nous. Ne voulant pas la brusquer je m'installais à ses côtés sans trop m'approcher. Une demi-heure passa mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et elle non plus au vu de l'irrégularité de sa respiration. Des images de nos moments passés ensemble ne cessaient de m'assaillir. Je revoyais nos opérations, nos fou rire entre et pendant les enquêtes, les soirées passées avec l'équipe, ma jalousie à chaque fois que je rencontrais un de ses petits amis mais surtout notre première rencontre. Je n'oublierais le jour où j'ai rencontré cette policière aussi brillante qu'impertinente. Une jolie brune drôle, intelligente, forte et douce à la fois. Une magnifique jeune femme qui passait son temps à se cacher derrière un masque pour dissimuler son passé et toutes les traces qu'il avait laissé. Jamais je ne me serais douté ce jours là que cette incroyable agente deviendrait ma coéquipière et ma meilleure amie. Je n'aurais encore moins pensé tomber si amoureux. Tasha était une femme incroyable malgré les épreuves qu'elle a vécues et malgré cette tristesse qu'elle gardait en elle alors jamais elle ne pourra tomber amoureuse de moi. J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand je la vis se tourner vers moi.

 ** _POV Tasha._**

Je m'allongeais aux côtés d'Edgar en prenant soin de ne pas rentrer physiquement en contact avec lui. Je mourrais d'envie de me blottir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser ou même de lui révéler mes sentiments mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il me repousse. Depuis un moment déjà mon affection envers Reade était devenue bien plus forte qu'elle ne le devrait. Nous sommes amis depuis des années et je suis sincèrement incapable de dire depuis quand est-ce que j'ai cessé de le voir uniquement comme mon coéquipier et que j'ai commencé à espérer plus mais c'est arrivé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon partenaire. La seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que j'ai commencé à réaliser et à accepter mes sentiments quand il m'a avoué pour sa relation avec Sarah. On était en pleine crise et j'avais vraiment d'autre chose à régler mais je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'être incroyablement jalouse.

L'imaginer dans ses bras me rendait malade. Pourtant Sarah Weller était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il méritait d'être avec elle et elle méritait d'être avec lui, bien plus que moi. Malgré ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attiré par lui, de me sentir bien à chaque fois qu'il est prêt de moi et grâce à lui j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je veux dire, je sais me défendre après tout la dernière fois que l'on est allé s'entraîner j'ai mis Reade et Weller à terre en moins de trois minutes et en même temps mais c'est différent. Depuis la mort de ma mère j'avais toujours été terrifiée à l'idée d'être blessée, trahie ou abandonnée à nouveau mais avec Edgar j'arrivais à dépasser tout ça. Cependant cet isolement m'avait fait faire d'énormes erreurs, il m'avait fait sombrer bien plus profond que je ne l'aurais voulu. Peut-être qu'il était temps de remonter la pente. Peut être qu'il est temps de vivre un peu et de m'autoriser à être heureuse. Ne résistant plus je me retourna pour l'observer. Il était déjà en train de me regarder perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis combien me fixait-il ainsi ?

 ** _POV Général._**

Lorsque Tasha se retourna elle et Reade se retrouvèrent face à face. Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Profitant de la douceur de cet échange silencieux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant briser la magie de l'instant. Au bout de quelques minutes Edgar décida de laisser son corps s'exprimer. Il leva le bras et du bout des doigts il effleura la joue de la jeune femme. La brune ferma les yeux en souriant pour se délecter de ce délicieux contact. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit son coéquipier la regarder avec soulagement mais surtout avec une tendresse infinie. Personne ne l'avait jamais observé ainsi, personne ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi. Le policier ne pouvait plus reculer, il ne le voulait plus. Alors toujours aussi délicatement il se mit à tracer les contours de son visage, frôla ses pommettes, caressa ses joues et son front, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de ses magnifiques yeux bruns et termina en effleurant amoureusement ses lèvres. A ce contact le cœur de sa collègue fit une embardée, il battait fort, aussi agréablement que douloureusement. Un flot ininterrompu de sensation la submergea, des fourmillements lui parcoururent le corps et ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir. Sa respiration se fit plus anarchique et toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent, seul comptait le moment présent. Voulant plus la jeune femme réduisit l'espace entre leurs deux visages au point que leurs fronts et leur nez se collèrent. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent seulement Tasha s'arrêta pour donner à son ami l'occasion de revenir en arrière mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Ne souhaitant rien de plus le jeune homme combla la distance entre eux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa collègue. Elles se palpaient, se testaient, se goutaient comme un premier baiser, un baiser d'adolescent. En se séparant ils sourirent tous les deux, sans rompre le contact visuel, puis se fut au tour de Tasha l'embrasser. Au début leurs baisers étaient très tendres ils s'effleuraient, se découvraient en profitant des délicieuses sensations que cette étreinte produisait. Puis petit à petit toutes ces années de retenue et de frustration remontèrent à la surfaces. deux amants n'étaient plus capables que d'une seule chose, assouvir cet irrépressible envie de s'aimer. Leurs mains se mirent à voyager et ils partirent à la découverte l'un de l'autre. Reade s'aventura sous le pull de son amie et caressa tendrement sa peau, remontant dans son dos, sur ses côtes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous ses assauts. C'était si agréable qu'elle en perdait tous ses repères. Pendant ce temps elle découvrait le corps de son partenaire, profitant du confort de ses bras, de la douceur de ses caresses, du goût de ses lèvres. Elle savourait ce sentiment de sécurité, d'amour et de confiance comme si elle était dans un rêve, comme si tout allait s'envoler. En effet la brune ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation à partir du lendemain mais elle voulait profiter de toutes ses merveilleuses sensations car elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Elle ne s'était jamais senti si aimée, désirée et tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire c'était se délecter. Voulant aller plus loin Edgar enleva son haut et en fit de même avec celui de son amante. Le reste de leurs vêtements suivirent très rapidement. Ils approfondirent leurs échanges et les deux amants finirent par s'unirent avec amour, passion et tendresse comme ils en avaient rêvé pendant des années. De longues heures plus tard le couple finit par s'endormir paisiblement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Reade se réveilla le premier. Le jeune homme sourit en se remémorant la nuit passé. Il avait enfin pu exprimer tout l'amour, le désir qu'il ressentait pour sa coéquipière. Au vue de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu ses sentiments étaient réciproques. L'agent tourna la tête vers la magnifique brune endormie dans ses bras. Elle semblait si paisible si loin de toutes les souffrances de la veille. Il aimait la voir en paix et heureuse. L'ex joueur de football savait qu'ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion dés qu'elle se réveillerait. Après tout Edgar connaissait suffisamment son amie pour avancer que quoi qu'elle ressente pour lui Tasha aurait peur des conséquences sur leur partenariat ou même peur de souffrir et il comprenait. En étant tout à fait honnête lui aussi avait peur. Ils faisaient un métier dangereux et si la vie leurs avait bien appris une chose c'est que l'on ne peut jamais présumer de rien. Cependant l'agent était prêt à prendre le risque et à dépasser ses peurs, pour Zapata. Il était toujours en train de l'admirer quand il vit qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Le policier dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux et se mit à faire de tendre va et viens dans son dos pour la faire émerger en douceur.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux tous les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et un tas de sentiment l'envahirent. L'hispanique était venue chez l'homme qu'elle aimait pour trouver du réconfort et de l'apaisement. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'ils finiraient par passer la nuit ensemble. La brune ne regrettait pas, loin de là. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelque chose tourne mal. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais avouée ses sentiments à son partenaire. Seulement la nuit dernière avait tout chamboulé. Reade n'était pas son premier amant au contraire mais jamais elle n'avait fait l'amour avec une personne qu'elle aimait à ce point et en qui elle avait une totale confiance. En général c'était plus dés coup d'un soir ou des relations passagères avec lesquelles elle n'avait pas d'attaches. Seulement cette fois ci c'était différent. Elle était tombée amoureuse, folle amoureuse mais elle était également morte de trouille. La brune soupira de contentement aux douces caresses de son partenaire et tourna la tête vers lui.  
 _-Hey,_ sourit-elle timidement en se noyant dans les magnifiques prunelles marron de son collègue.  
 _-Tu as bien dormis ?_ Chuchota-t-il en lui effleurant le visage.  
 _-À merveille et toi ?_ Demanda la jeune femme avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
 _-Incroyablement bien,_ répondit son collègue conscient qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec une délicatesse infinie. La brune lui rendit son baiser tout aussi tendrement et ils restèrent amoureusement enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes puis mue par un élan de courage Zapata se redressa légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.  
 _-Il faut que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit,_ déclara l'hispanique certaine de prendre la bonne décision.  
 _-Je sais, écoute Tash' je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ce que je ressens, comment te décrire l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les belles et grandes déclarations d'amour. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc et je le regrette car j'aimerais sincèrement être capable de trouver les mots justes pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi,_ avoua le policier. Natasha, silencieusement, se pencha vers lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se recula en prenant soin de garder leurs fronts collés et sourit émue.  
 _-Moi aussi je t'aime,_ murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes puis à bout de souffle ils s'écartèrent.  
 _-Ça va ?_ Demanda le jeune homme voyant bien qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.  
 _-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur,_ admit Zapata.  
 _-Honnêtement j'ai peur moi aussi et je ne dis pas que ça sera toujours facile mais on a arrêté des organisations terroristes, des trafiquants en tout genre et un tas d'autres ordures vraiment dangereuses. Je me dis que peu importe ceux à quoi on devra faire fasse. Je suis persuadé que l'on s'en sortira._  
 _-Tu trouves toujours les bons mots c'est incroyable._  
 _-C'est toi qui es incroyable,_ répondit le policier des étoiles plein les yeux.  
 _-Flatteur,_ rétorqua la jolie brune en rougissant malgré elle.  
 _-Honnête,_ termina-t-il en scellant ses paroles par un énième baiser. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres et elle des siennes. Le jeune couple discuta un moment puis Zapata se leva, enfila le t-shirt de son petit ami et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
 _-Tu vas où ?_ La questionna-t-il surprit.  
 _-Préparer le petit déjeuner_. _Hier tu as pu me faire profiter de ta cuisine. Ce matin c'est à mon tour de te faire profiter de la mienne,_ répondit la jeune femme. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara un repas qu'ils dégustèrent en amoureux. Ne travaillant pas les deux amants passèrent la mâtiné à profiter de leur relation naissante. Dans l'après midi ils partirent faire une ballade en amoureux. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du cataclysme qu'allait causer la famille de Jane mais Edgar et Tasha étaient confiants car quoi qu'il arrive ils auraient toujours une épaule pour pleurer.


End file.
